Dedan ben Raamah
}} History Raamah (or Rama) was a son of Cush, the eldest son of Ham, who was a son of Noah, the Patriarch of the Flood. His fmaily is listed in the Genesis Table of Nations found in the Holy Bible in Gen. 10 and 1 Chr. 1. Nothing else is known about his family. The name Raamah (Hebrew: רעמה, Ra‛mâh), means "lofty" or "exalted" and also may mean "thunder". Biblical Mentions The word Dedan (Hebrew: דְּדָן‎ Dəḏān) (Arabic: دودان/دادان‎ Dudan, Dadan, Daedan in Brenton's Septuagint Translation 1) means "low ground". The people are called Dedanim or Dedanites. In the Hebrew Bible, the name Dedan is assigned to two different men: # A son of Raamah (Genesis 10:7). His descendants are mentioned in Isaiah 21:13, Ezekiel 25:13 and Ezekiel 27:15. They probably settled among the sons of Cush, on the north-west coast of the present Persian Gulf. # A son of Jokshan, son of Abraham and his concubine Keturah (Genesis 25:3, 1 Chronicles 1:32). His descendants settled on the Syrian borders about the territory of Edom. They probably led a pastoral life. Dedan or Lihyan is also the name of a city (state) of north-western Arabia, modern Al-'Ula. Isaiah 21:13 and Ezekiel 27:15 identify the Dedanim or Dedanites as a trading people.2 Biblical History Dedan is mentioned in the Book of Ezekiel, (Chapters 27 and 38). Chapter 27 is a roster of the trading partners of the city of Tyre (today in modern Lebanon), where Dedan is noted as a nation or kingdom which traded in saddle blankets (Ezekiel 27:20). The oasis kingdom is also mentioned in the prophetic vision of the war of Gog and Magog (Ezekiel 38; see also, Revelation 20:8), and appears to be a nation of significance in this end-times prophecy of Ezekiel. In Ezekiel 38:13, Dedan is joined with Sheba (considered a brother of Dedan / see Siblings) and "Tarshish and all her strong lions": all these nations joining together to inquire of the advancing armies of Gog: "Have you come to plunder? Have you gathered your hordes to loot, to carry off silver and gold, to take away livestock and goods and to seize much plunder?" Now known as Al Ula in northern Saudi Arabia, known to the ancient Greeks and Romans as Hijra, Hegra or Egra, the former is about the same distance, about 250 miles north from Medina as Medina is north of Mecca. The location where the extinct tribe of Thamud used to dwell. In the ruins of the old city there are inscriptions that indicate the Dedanites were preceded by a Minean settlement.needed The Mineans established a center at this desert oasis in order to protect the incense trade. Genesis Narrative 6 And the sons of Ham; Cush, and Mizraim, and Phut, and Canaan. 7 And the sons of Cush; Seba, and Havilah, and Sabtah, and Raamah, and Sabtecha: and the sons of Raamah; Sheba, and Dedan. 8 And Cush begat Nimrod: he began to be a mighty one in the earth. 9 He was a mighty hunter before the Lord: wherefore it is said, Even as Nimrod the mighty hunter before the Lord. 10 And the beginning of his kingdom was Babel, and Erech, and Accad, and Calneh, in the land of Shinar. 11 Out of that land went forth Asshur, and builded Nineveh, and the city Rehoboth, and Calah, 12 And Resen between Nineveh and Calah: the same is a great city. References * Dedanites - Wikipedia * Book of Genesis Ch 10 * Book of I Chronicles Ch 1 Category:Upgraded from info page Category:Biblical figures Category:Genesis Table of Nations Category:Tribes of Cush